Zuko's Vengeance
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: SEQUEL TO KATARAS REVENGE - Something happens in the Fire Nation Palace that causes Zuko to lose his cool and seek vengeance upon one of his own. Does Zuko have what it takes to kill someone he loves? Read Katara's Revenge 1st before this mini-trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone; long time no write. This is a mini-follow up to Katara's Revenge. Basically a lot of you questioned the whole red lightning thing, and if Katara and Zuko are to parent in the next Avatar wouldn't that mean Aang dies? So I wanted to have a small mini story that would answer that question but also have its own sub-plot. This is a continuation of Katara's Revenge so if you guys need to re-read or read that story in the 1****st**** place I highly recommend you do. I know I wrote that story a couple years ago, but I still get reviews for it every now and then so it's still pretty popular and I thank all of you for reading it. Here's a mini-trilogy now: Zuko's Vengeance. **

**Prologue**

"KATARA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Zuko banged against the large doors to his and his wife's bedroom. He heard her crying and after an hour of politely asking her to let him inside, his anxiety and fear kicked in when she continually refused. Now he could hear his wife sobbing on the other side and she would not let him help her. "KATARA PLEASE!" He smashed his shoulder into the large metal door and felt a pain shoot down his arm. Holding his bicep he looked around the empty hallway desperately. Someone had to come by and help him. He feared something awful was about to happen, and it was going to occur in this room. "LET ME IN KATARA!" He shouted helplessly still hearing her cries. Curling his hands into fists he ignited them on fire and pounded the door. The fire had little impact on the metal door only leaving small black scorch marks.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" A voice interrupted Zuko as he punched the doors. He stopped turning to see Toph standing alone in her nightgown. She stepped into the light unable to see the worry on his face. "I could hear you all the way from the other side of the palace. What's going on?" She was concerned about the Fire Lord whose pleas sounded full of anguish and fear.

"Katara won't let me in the room, and I know something terrible is happening. She is crying and won't let me in."

Suddenly, Katara's high pitched scream filled the air. Zuko yelled for his wife but his own shouts were drowned out by her screams. Toph rushed forward and placed her hands on the metal doors. Using her metal-bending she made an opening between the two doors allowing Zuko to finally enter his bedroom.

Katara lay on the ground clutching her pregnant belly, a pool of blood expanding beneath her. Zuko rushed forward kneeling by his wife.

"Toph go fetch a doctor quickly." He yelled to her and she disappeared out of the hold she made. Katara shook in Zuko's arms uncontrollably her eyes transfixed on the ceiling. The wound on her stomach sickened Zuko. He couldn't bear to see such a large gash on his wife.

"Z-Zuko," she trembled still staring past him at the ceiling.

"What is it my darling, I am here." He squeezed her hand tight waiting for Toph to return with the doctor.

"I-I'm so sorry Zuko." Her blood was everywhere; on her dress, in her hair, on her hands which now touched Zuko.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Katara, you're going to be all right. You and the baby are going to be fine." He smiled at her, but he wondered if by now she would be able to tell it was forced. The truth was he was terrified and worried for their lives.

"Zuko, I'm sorry…I-" she bit her trembling lip and finally made eye contact with her husband. "I killed him." They stared at one another for a moment longer, before loud footsteps sounded behind them.

"Stand aside Highness," the doctor pushed the Fire Lord away from Katara pulling out reams of gauze and antibiotics. "Draw a bath your Highness. If we submerge her in water she may heal herself." Zuko ran from the room and turned the bath on. He willed the water to pour faster from the faucet as the doctor and his nurses carried a still bleeding Katara into the room. They placed her gently in the bathtub and in an instant the water glowed light blue. "Please Fire Lord, let us have our space," the doctor once again pushed Zuko but the Fire Lord refused to budge.

"Is she going to be all right?" He tried to catch a glimpse of his wife as the nurses surrounded the tub.

"You need to leave and give us space Fire Lord," the doctor tried again to push Zuko.

"Please tell me she's okay, and the baby. Tell me the baby is okay."

"ZUKO!" Toph flung herself at her friend and nearly tackled him out of the room. The doctor slammed the door shut leaving Zuko and Toph alone in the bedroom with the pool of Katara's blood.

"Why would you do that Toph? I need to know if she's okay."

"She wouldn't have been okay if you hadn't left and given the medical staff their space!" Toph shouted back at him. Zuko in that moment felt his legs go out. Staring at his hands he watched as the blood soaked into his skin. The room was silent as he and Toph waited for the bathroom door to open. Zuko didn't know which was worse; hearing his wife's screams, or hearing utter silence?

Hours later the door finally creaked open. The doctor, whose hands were stained with blood, quietly approached Zuko.

"Is she all right? Is she ALL RIGHT?" Zuko shouted at the doctor who held up his hands defensively.

"She's fine Fire Lord, the Fire Lady lives."

"What of my heir?" Zuko looked directly into the face of the doctor, but the old man's eyes avoided his. "How is my child?"

"The child-the child did not make it, Fire Lord."

**Chapter 1  
Several Months Later**

Zuko looked at his wife as she sat on the window sill looking out at the birds gliding in the air. The last words she spoke to him were "I killed him." This was several months ago when they lost their unborn son. Since then she had remained silent, neither speaking to the Fire Lord nor her family and friends. It left everyone pondering what happened that fateful night. But no one knew what Zuko did. No one knew what Katara had said.

The memory pained him as he thought back upon it. She lay on the floor drenched in blood from the gash on her pregnant belly. Her scream must have been when she plunged the dagger deep inside her stomach. She did not even know the dagger she used was Zuko's, the pearl-handled one from Iroh. Zuko remembered finding it under the bed a few weeks after the incident. His wife's blood had dried on its blade. He wrapped it in a blanket meant for their child and tucked it away in a drawer never wanting to gaze upon it again.

Katara's sniffles interrupted his thoughts. He gazed at her as she sat on the sill, silent tears pouring down her face. He wanted to comfort her but knew he would be met with nothing. She would not hug him, nor kiss him, nor even touch him in their sleep. She slept with her back to him refusing to be near him even when asleep. But how he wanted to touch her, to hug her and kiss her and ask her what happened several months ago. The thoughts running through his head evolved in each passing day. Was she afraid to give birth? Did she realize she didn't want a child? Did she realize she didn't want to have a child with him? Was she regretting becoming the Fire Lady? Had their budding attraction to one another almost a year ago been fabricated from the impending thoughts they may not survive?

"My wife," Zuko spoke softly. Katara turned her head slightly, acknowledging her husband. "Katara, I love you." He wanted to blatantly ask her what happened, what she was hiding from him but he couldn't bring himself to. The only words he wanted to say were the ones that screamed from his heart. His head wanted answers, but all his heart wanted was to love this woman despite what happened months ago. She turned away her sobs becoming more evident. Zuko couldn't stand to hear her cry. Crossing the room he put his arms around her, and even as she struggled to break his grasp he remained steadfast. "I love you my wife." He kissed her head smelling her hair. It had been a while since they'd been close. She openly wailed trying to rip herself from his embrace.

"I am not worthy of your love Zuko." She cried, but they were not the words he wanted to hear.

"What makes you think that Katara? You are worthy of my love today, tomorrow, for eternity. I love you with all my heart." She turned her head and their eyes locked.

"I killed our son, Zuko." Katara whispered to him. Zuko turned her around on the sill so she was facing him.

"Are you ready to speak with me? Why Katara? Why would you do this?" He tried to remain calm. He loved this woman in front of him despite her confession. But he needed to know why she would take their unborn son away from him.

"I-I couldn't let Aang die." Zuko must have looked confused because she continued on. "If what you said about red lightning was true, then we would have given birth to the next Avatar. According to Avatar legend, only when one Avatar dies is the next one born in the cycle." Zuko felt as if he had been set aflame. His body was hot with anger and hurt. His poor wife, forced to choose between her best friend and her unborn baby. Why would fate play such a cruel hand? "Aang came to me several nights before the incident. He knew of our baby's power. Avatar Roku told him in a vision his time as Avatar had come to an end and that our baby was the next in the cycle. He begged me to spare his life." Katara continued to cry but now a fury struck up in Zuko. Aang knew as well, and asked Katara to choose between his life and their baby's? Even though Avatar Roku informed Aang of his fate, he still chose his earthly desires over destiny?

"I'm so sorry Zuko, I couldn't bring myself to tell you for the longest time. I was ashamed." Katara latched around her husband's neck and held him. He held her back, but was still fuming over Aang's foul play.

"Why don't you rest darling?" He scooped her up and lay her in their large bed. Pulling the blue sheets up to her chest he tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. It did not take long until her heavy eyelids fluttered shut. Zuko waited until her breathing became slow and heavy before marching from the room.

He had a score to settle with the Avatar.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Zuko yelled at Sokka.

"He said he was feeling home sick and went to the air temple, sorry Zuko. I thought he told you and Katara." Sokka scratched the back of his head. Aang had left days ago but apparently only told the water warrior of his actions. As Sokka stared at Zuko he couldn't really remember a time the Fire Lord looked so mad. "Are you all right Zuko? I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I haven't seen you like this since the war."

"I'm fine," Zuko growled as he turned around to leave. If Aang went to an air temple, then Zuko wouldn't stop until he found him. Which one was Aang originally from again? Ah, now Zuko remembered. The Fire Lord marched himself to the armory and found Lieutenant Jee. "Jee! Prepare me your fastest ship, we're leaving in less than the hour." Jee saluted him and began yelling at the crew but there was one more stop Zuko had to make.

She looked beautiful as she slept. Her long wavy hair smelled of the ocean, her tan skin like the sand of the beaches. Though he wouldn't wake her, how he wanted to see her eyes once more. Their cerulean color as vast as the open sky; how he hated when they rained. Bending down he kissed her soft lips gently as to not wake her before turning and leaving their room.

People passed by him in the hallways but they were blurs to Zuko. His mind was only on one thing and that was securing his ship. Jee saluted him but he breezed by boarding the flying metal contraption. It didn't take long for the crew to bustle about and the engine roared to life.

"Where are we headed sir?" Jee stood behind him as the vessel began to float upward. Zuko took his spot at the front of the hull staring out at the cloudy sky.

"The air temple." The wind blew in his face tussling his short locks of hair. Zuko glanced back one more time at the palace as he and his men left the Fire Nation and headed towards the end of the world. How ironic, Zuko thought, that I would be hunting down the Avatar again.

**Author's Notes: Okay, so obviously Zuko is mad. Like really mad. I'd say at this point he's blinded by it. Is he really going to go and find Aang? And if he does, what's going to happen next? And poor Katara, she killed her own baby! This is a much sadder sequel to Katara's Revenge which ended on a happy note, I know. But I figured either the kid had to die or Aang did so any sequel would have been depressing.**

**Please leave reviews if you want the second chapter! Remember, this is only a mini-trilogy follow up to Katara's Revenge because many of you asked for one. Hopefully when this mini-trilogy is over I might write a stand-alone story.**

**Thanks, and leave reviews!**

**Vessa Blackheart **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, a lot of you have commented saying this story is really dark and how could Katara do such a thing? The way I figured it she had to choose between her best friend and her unborn baby and whether or not the choice she made was right is debatable. Hopefully you guys can continue to enjoy this saga even though it's taken an extremely dark turn. Thanks, and remember to review.**

She knew where Zuko went. It had been three days since he left her to sleep in the bedroom and she waited for him patiently to return. Toph and Sokka swung by several times bringing her food and plenty of jokes to cheer her up, but their attempts were futile. Nothing could cheer her up now except Zuko to return and hold her for days. Katara felt as if she failed him as a wife, Fire Lady to his nation, and as a mother. Tears slowly filled her eyes and she gripped the sheets beneath her. He went to kill Aang; she knew it deep down. His rage at what happened most likely consumed him and now he was seeking his revenge, just like she had months ago against the man that took Kya away.

"Please Zuko," Katara whispered wiping the wet streak from her face. "Don't do anything you'll regret later." Her stomach was in knots from anxiety but also severe pain from the wound. In the three days since the incident regret and remorse filled her, and she wanted nothing more but to take it all back. She knew she couldn't and it killed her. To make matters worse Zuko was absent. She needed him now more than ever; his kind reassuring words, his hugs and kisses, and the look he would give her that let her know he was behind her, supporting and encouraging her with every move she made. Aang used to look at her that way before she killed that man. Now the only looks he gave her lately were those of fear.

_"He told you what, Katara?"_

_ "That we might be the parents of the next Avatar! Apparently the color of his lightning is an indication from the Gods, from Agni really. It's a sign to prepare and get ready for his arrival." She was beaming as she told Aang this. But the monk however, was sulking._

_ "Katara, if you have that child do you know what it means?" She tilted her head to the side unsure what he meant. "It means I will die."_

_ "What? Aang, are you sure?"_

_ "Of course I'm sure. No two Avatars can exist at the same time. Roku was killed and it was only moments later I was born. Katara, if you have that child I'm going to die."_

_ "Don't say that Aang, it's not one hundred percent sure that will happen."_

_ "Yes it will Katara! Kyoshi passed and Roku was born, Roku passed I was born. It's a pattern. You – you can't have that baby."_

_ "Aang, how could you say that to me? This is my child, what do you mean 'I can't have him?'"_

_ "Katara, if you go through with the pregnancy and have that child __**I'm**__going to die! I-I don't want to die Katara. If you have that baby, you'll be killing me."_

_ "Aang, I-"_

_ "Promise me you won't have that baby Katara, promise me."_

_ "Well, what do you expect me to do about it Aang? I'm already pregnant!" He didn't answer her. His gray cold eyes stared deeply at her before he turned and left. His silence was her answer. He couldn't even bring himself to say what he wanted her to do. He just expected it of her. Aang expected her to kill her baby to save his life._

A knock echoed on the bedroom door and Katara wondered which one of her friends it would be, wanting to cheer her up. "Come in." She shouted but felt a small bolt of pain shoot across her belly.

"Fire Lady?" The doctor poked his head bringing with him several fire lilies. "These are from the medical staff wishing you a speedy recovery." He brought them in walking slowly as Katara attempted to push herself up.

"Oh, well that's very sweet, thank you." More pain radiated from her stomach making her grimace but she wanted to be polite and gracious for everything the doctor had done for her. Without him and the medical staff she may have died from her injuries.

"Oh please Fire Lady, lay back down. I don't want you to suffer from any more injuries." He rushed forward putting the fire lilies in an empty vase on the dresser and coming to Katara's bedside. He inspected her wounds and sat down at the chair next to her. "It is my belief that in a few days you will be well enough to walk, but until then I insist you remain in bed and have your brother and the Earthbending master assist you with bathing and eating."

"Really?" Her voice emanated disappointment. She hoped she could leave her bedroom on her own, but that wouldn't happen for a few more days. Maybe Zuko would be home by then and see her walking on her own. Or be home beforehand and help her like a husband should. "The flowers are beautiful doctor, thank you for bringing them. Let everyone know how appreciative I am."

"I will, but I must say I am not only here to deliver flowers and tell you that you must stay on bed rest for a few more days."

"Oh? What else can I help you with?" Katara folded her arms across her lap unsure what the doctor had to say. He visited her often inspecting her wound and she hoped it wasn't infected. But then again, how could it be when she healed herself?

"It is about your injury. After inspecting the severity of the wound I have come to a conclusion. Nothing is certain, but I am positive that my results are accurate and that is why I feel confident telling you Fire Lady."

"Well, what is it? You're making me nervous doctor."

"My apologies; I am unsure how to say this properly and so I will be blunt. Forgive me Fire Lady, but after examining the injury repeatedly I think it is strong to say that you may never conceive another child." The words slapped her in the face and she felt all of the air exit her lungs suddenly.

"Never again?" Her voice was so soft and she was barely able to choke out the words.

"The probability of you conceiving another child is very low. I'd say you have a 5% chance." The doctor watched helplessly as tears fell from the Fire Lady's blue eyes. "I am sorry, Miss Katara." He stood and slowly left. He didn't feel right leaving her by herself, but at the same time he felt she needed space and time. Her cries echoed down the hallway and pained him with every step.

"Zuko!" Katara clutched the blanket to her chest wringing it between her hands. "Zuko come back! I need you now, more than ever." Tears poured from her eyes uncontrollably. "ZUKO!" She screamed and cried and felt her stomach searing with pain. Katara continued to sob until she passed out from the pain stemming from her wound.

:KZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

The air temple was in his sights. Zuko could see it against the darkening sky and he knew that inside that building was his enemy. Ironic, that Aang would begin as his foe and end as his foe. How dare he coerce Katara to kill their unborn son? The heat rose up into his face and small sparks of fire erupted from his ears. It surprised him but it didn't matter much in this moment. All Zuko could focus on was the rage he wanted to take out on Aang.

"Stop the vessel here," he yelled. "I will take an air balloon towards the temple. Wait here until dawn. If I am not back by then leave and return to the palace." Behind him stood Lieutenant Jee taking in the orders.

"And what do we tell the Fire Lady if you should fail to return?"

"That I failed her, and I'm sorry." Zuko looked over his shoulder glancing at the older man's face. Judgment; that was all he could see coming from Jee. So even his men thought he was wrong? Well when did their opinion ever matter? "Prepare my war balloon. Now." Zuko's voice was steady and calm. His ability to mask his anger and wrath was disconcerting, even to him.

"The air temples were always my favorite when I was growing up." Zuko whispered to himself quietly as he rode the balloon, wind gently blowing his hair. His eyes gazed upward to the sky. "I would have told you that someday; I would have taken you to all of them and shown you. They're so open and bright. Water tribe," he scoffed. "Too damn cold for me and the Earth Kingdom, too many people clustered around. Although, I did enjoy my time living in Ba Sing Se. I-I would have told you about that too, when I was living there. We could have visited Uncle Iroh. You would have liked him." The air temple was drawing nearer. In the distance Zuko could see Appa laying down sleeping outside. But Aang wasn't anywhere nearby. "I wanted to name you Lu Ten, after my cousin. Katara, she wanted to name you some water tribe name. But for your middle name? I didn't have any idea for that. Katara though, she wanted to have your middle name be Aang." Zuko felt pain in his hand and it wasn't until he looked down did he notice his fist was wrapped so tightly his fingernails drew blood in his palm.

Appa approached the Fire Lord and gave him the affectionate lick he always greeted Zuko with. Despite the hatred flowing through Zuko's veins he stroked Appa's soft fur. His golden eyes searched the skies looking for Aang's glider, but he saw nothing. So, Aang must be inside. Appa groaned loudly as he slipped away disappearing down a corridor. These temples were like mazes to him, but Zuko wouldn't stop searching until he found the Avatar. A noise startled him, a small purring. Momo, it had to be the lemur, and it was most likely with Aang. Zuko quietly snuck down the hall following the sounds of the critter. The corridor led to a large open room and in the center sat Aang with Momo by his side.

"Avatar!" Zuko's voice echoed. Aang turned slowly tears flowing down his cheeks. Remorse? Zuko thought. Good, he better feel remorse.

"Zuko, how is Ka-"

"Do not say her name. You've lost that privilege." Zuko removed his cloak feeling his hands warm up. They were itching to create fire and burn this boy before him. But not yet.

"I know what I have done, and if you would listen for a moment I could try to explain-" Zuko rushed forward as Aang stood up holding his hands out apologetically. But the Fire Lord didn't come for any "sorry's" or regrets. He came for one thing.

Zuko's fist connected hard with the Avatar's jaw sending the boy flying back five feet. Aang clutched his face but before he had time to sit up Zuko was kneeling over him grabbing the collar of his shirt. Using all the strength he had Zuko pulled Aang up by his collar and then smashed the boy's head against the ground. After hearing a loud _crack_ Zuko was satisfied. He stood and kicked Aang square in the side.

"I could just firebend at you Aang," Zuko kicked the boy again watching as small trickles of blood escaped from Aang's mouth. It stained the floor of the Air Temple, just like Katara's blood stained the Fire Nation palace. Zuko knelt down by Aang again. "But where would be the fun in that?" Cocking his fist back he swung hard and hit Aang on the side of the face. More blood dripped from his mouth.

"I'm not—I'm not going to fight you Zuko." Aang lay limp in Zuko's arms.

"Good, more fun for me." Hoisting Aang under his armpits Zuko stood and spun throwing Aang away from him. The blood spread. Bringing his knee to his chest Zuko stomped down hard on Aang's small form repeatedly. Bruises began to instantly cover the Avatar's body turning the blue tattoos a harsh purple. "You killed my son!" Zuko gave one last kick to Aang's rib cage. "You got scared and you begged _my wife_ to kill our son! How could you do that Aang? How? There was no guarantee our boy would have been the next Avatar. I have red lightning but Katara and I could have had more children. And besides, if you were meant to die then you should have died." He kicked Aang again to emphasize his words. Heating his hand Zuko gripped Aang's throat and pinned him to the stone ground. Aang flailed about trying to loosen Zuko's grip but every time he touched Zuko's flesh it burned. The Fire Lord let go hearing Aang's desperate gasps for air and subsequent cries. Zuko walked away from the broken body on the floor to his backpack. A moment later he was holding Aang up showing him a blade.

"This dagger was given to me by my Uncle, and it is the same blade Katara used to kill our child. I find it only befitting I use it to end your life as well." Zuko dragged the tip of the dagger along Aang's stomach a thin red line appeared. Blood. "You couldn't kill my father, a truly evil man. But you could kill an innocent. Katara killed an evil man and you condemned her yet not even a year later you beg her to save your life by killing my son?" Zuko's knuckles turned white around the hilt of the blade. He looked into Aang's face, the lifeless gray eyes stared back. No longer was this the boy Zuko knew who laughed and joked around even when he had serious training to do. This was a boy covered in his own blood who was waiting for Zuko to plunge the dagger into his heart. The Fire Lord held the dagger in front of Aang's chest pointing it directly at the Avatar's beating heart. He held the dagger, he held it—but he could not bring himself to kill Aang.

"Damn you," Zuko stood throwing the blade to the ground. He clutched his hair tugging it slightly. The anger, the hatred, it began to ebb away. He cast a glance back at Aang who remained motionless. "_She_ wouldn't want me to." His ember eyes glanced heaven ward. "And _he_ wouldn't want me to either." Zuko grabbed the dagger and wiped the small bit of blood off it before stuffing it back into his satchel. "You are to never return to the Fire Nation or Water Tribe. The Earth Kingdom will be neutral territory but if you come in arm's length of Katara again I will make sure I end you, permanently." He began to leave, Aang still not saying a word. "Killing you would not bring my son back, and I thought it would make me happy, but in the end: enough blood has been shed. I will not spill anymore."

The heat in Zuko's belly subsided with every step he took towards the balloon. The fire inside him slowly diminished and a new need spread through him; the need to see his wife once more.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, and sorry if people wanted Zuko to kill Aang. I felt though if he did then his development would have receded. Sad day, Katara can't have kids. But Korra is not her daughter, so it had to play out that way. Also sorry if people were expecting a big battle between Aang and Zuko, I kind of just wanted Zuko to beat the fuck out of Aang though, not even use fire or lightning. Just a physical beat down. Hope it was okay, I lost a little motivation for this story but the new reviews helped get me back in the mood. Next chapter is the last one, told you it would be a short trilogy! And then maybe a new full-length story from me, who knows? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, here it is the last chapter. And for those of you who may not have liked this mini-spin off because it's dark and Katara killed an unborn baby then consider it not canon I guess haha. But for those of you who do enjoy it thank you very much. And as always, please review!**

**Several Weeks Later**

Katara lay next to him, her breathing deep and heavy. She'd been so quiet and kept to herself for a whole year. Zuko wasn't even sure if she still loved him she was so quiet most of the time and hadn't said the words in a long time. He couldn't even remember the last time she told him. But he remained by her side hoping one day she'd tell him and everything would go back to how it once was. As he watched her still asleep even as the afternoon was almost upon them, he wished her eyes would flutter open and she'd smile and whisper "I love you."

But before his hopes would come true a soft knock sounded at the door. Zuko answered it and found himself staring at his mother. Reluctantly he left his wife and strolled down the hall with his mom. "What can I help you with mother?"

"I was wondering how young Katara is doing? She didn't want to celebrate her birthday this year, nor Master Toph's." Ursa stood outside their bedroom door, her golden eyes filled with concern. "Walk with me son?" Zuko stole one last glance at his sleeping wife before slipping through the door.

"I'm sorry mother, Katara hasn't been herself lately. Not since-" he trailed off. He didn't want to remind his mom about the loss of their baby, Aang's dirty hand in it, and how Zuko went and beat the Avatar within an inch of his life. It wasn't the Fire Lord's proudest moment.

"I know Katara is not well, and I suspect she won't be for quite some time. What I wonder about, is how my Zuko is doing?" She wrapped a motherly arm around his shoulder as they strolled the palace halls. "I know this has been rough on you too, son."

"And it would be much better if the sages weren't pestering me about an heir. The doctor, he told me, Katara may never conceive another child because of the damage done to her." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes at the thought he'd never have a child with his love.

"Do you forgive her Zuko?" Ursa halted and Zuko turned to face her. His mother was staring at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. The shadow caused from her bangs cast a dark look over her features. Zuko threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Of course I do mother. I love her. She is my-my everything. It's just-"

"It's just what?"

"Who I cannot forgive is Aang. Every time I feel Katara and I are reconnecting it's like she snaps back into how it was and remembers what happened. I don't expect her to forget what happened, I know I haven't. Maybe, maybe she just needs to forgive herself. Everyone else has forgiven her, they understand why she did it. But I don't think she's convinced herself that what happened was all a mistake."

"A mistake is a hard thing to take back Zuko." Ursa's voice was shaky. Her son eyed her slowly understanding how his mother felt about this.

"Have you not forgiven yourself, mother? For leaving?"

"I knew if I stayed your father would have killed you. But I suspected that if I left you'd go down a dark path, and you did. But that girl," a smile swept across Ursa's face. "That woman you married was able to pull you out of that hole of hatred and confusion. Up until you married her I hadn't forgiven myself for leaving. But after seeing you happy with her, and wanting to start a family and rule a country no longer bridled with hatred; I was finally able to forgive myself. And now all I want is for Katara to forgive herself, now that I know you have." Ursa looked up at Zuko, her eyes watering with tears. Zuko stepped forward embracing his mother, an act he did frequently as a child but wasn't able to as an adolescent.

"Thank you mother; I am going to go wake Katara. It's almost afternoon." He hurried off back to his bedroom only to find it empty. And there was only one place he could imagine Katara went off to.

She sat at her mother's grave crossed legged holding fresh flowers between her palms. A soft breeze rustled her still wet hair. Katara wasn't able to soak in the tub without the need to go see her mother's grave. It no longer was the only one in the field. A small grave stone accompanied Kya's. It had no name on it, only a year. It was her baby's.

"I figured you'd be out here." Zuko's voice startled her, she'd been so distracted looking at the two graves she didn't hear him walk up behind her.

"I-I really wanted to see them." It was the first words she'd spoken to him in days. Zuko knelt down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. It pained him when she flinched at his touch.

"I do too, and I'm glad to see you up and about." Joy overwhelmed him she didn't turn away when he went to give her a kiss on the forehead. She glanced over at him.

"I'm glad to see you too, up and about." For a moment Zuko thought he saw the corner of her mouth tug up into a smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"You've been so worried about me lately, you've ignored everything else; all your duties as Fire Lord."

"That's because my number one priority is my Fire Lady." He whispered into her hair inhaling it. The wet strands tickled his nose.

"I shouldn't be." Her head dropped down, and Zuko tried to catch her eyes but they were downcast. "I fear-I fear that you will waste your life trying to pull me out of this, whatever it is. And I don't want that for you." His hear plummeted.

"What are you saying?"

"I shouldn't, I don't deserve to be your wife any longer."

"Katara-no; that is not what I want. Not even close."

"But it is what you need. I am too much of an inconvenience to you."

"Who is filling your head with these ideas?"

"Nobody," she lifted her head, her blue eyes blurred with tears. "I've been thinking it for a long time, ever since you left for two days. You needed to get away from me, I could feel your anger."

"I wasn't angry with you Katara, I was angry at…_him_. I wanted to kill him. I had never wanted to hurt another individual so much before other than my father and sister. I was so, vengeful. I wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt me."

"But he didn't, I'm the one that –"

"He did. Now I am sick of you blaming yourself for this. Aang filled your head with nonsense that if our child was born he would die. I know I told you our wedding night that we would birth the next Avatar but-" He stopped talking.

"But what, Zuko?"

"It's just a rumor, a myth. And even if it was true it didn't necessarily mean _that_ child was going to be the Avatar. It could have been our next child. The-the whole thing got way out of hand. But it is not your fault. It's mine." He hung his head. He should never have told Katara the myth about the red lightning. It was foolish. Everything that had happened; the loss of their child, Aang and Katara's friendship ending it was all due to his big mouth. A tale that may have never been true.

"Zuko," Katara looked at him, the tears no longer flooding her orbs. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to tell me sorry. All I want is for you to forgive yourself." Before he could even finish his words, she flung herself onto him hugging him tightly.

"There is not one more person I love more than you, Zuko." He held her back reveling in this moment. There had been so few of these moments since this whole fiasco went down.

"And there is not one more person I love more than you, Katara."

**Five Years Later**

"Lu Ten! What did I tell you about punching Uncle Sokka? If you're going to do it, you have to mean it!"

"Oh thanks Zuko! You're a great dad, you know that?" Sokka ran away from the little form chasing him.

"He knows," Katara wrapped her arms around her husband, a small child clinging to her skirt.

"Lu Ten! Stop hurting Uncle Sokka, or I will tell."

"Thank you Kynnah, but your parents can see plan as day he is harassing me. And they're doing nothing about it!" He yelled for emphasis.

"Mom, why are you letting Lu Ten hurt Uncle Sokka?" Kynnah tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Because it's funny." Katara mused. She glance up at her husband who had a large sappy grin on his face. Their twins were quite opposite of one another, but very similar to their father and mother, respectively. "Excuse me dear," Katara kissed Zuko on the cheek and rubbed her daughter's hair disengaging from them. She disappeared into the bedroom and let out a shaky breath. She still had difficulty grasping her life had gone from almost being over, to the joy it was today.

It was five years ago that she and the entire palace went to the Northern Water Tribe for Sokka's wedding to Suki. When the ceremonies had basically come to an end, Katara found herself in the Oasis. That was when an urge overwhelmed her and without even thinking, Katara dipped herself into the pool. The Koi fish, who were circling one another, swam to her and, she could have sworn, they kissed her stomach.

The rest was history; she became pregnant with twins. Zuko, and Katara for that matter, were so surprised but happily so. Yue and La blessed their family with children, one for each God. Lu Ten, the eldest, had dark black hair and cerulean eyes. One minute later, Kynnah [named for Kya and Kanna] emerged with white hair and golden eyes.

But part of Katara still couldn't believe it. How different everything had become; how different she became. Zuko whispered to her one night, during her pregnancy, that she was able to pull him out of the dark. And all he wanted to do was return the favor and he believed he had. Exhaling slowly Katara smoothed out her dress. Every now and then she would still become overwhelmed at how her life had changed. But now it was a new chapter.

She had lived to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord but it was her in the end who did him in. She helped Zuko find his mother. She became confused and made the worst mistake in her life, but once she was able to forgive herself for her actions [and forgive Aang] she was blessed with a new family.

"Katara?" A small knock startled her and she cracked it open. Zuko stood there, a look of worry adorning his features. "Is everything okay my love?"

"It is. I'm okay. Just- just reflecting." A weak smile tugged at her mouth and Zuko leaned in to kiss her lips.

"We've been through a lot these past years."

"We have." Katara wrapped her arms around her neck.

"And there's not one more person I would want to spend the rest of my years with, than you."

** Authors Notes: Okay, it's been quite a while and I'm sorry but here is the last chapter. Even though the story took an extremely dark turn, I couldn't end it miserably. I love "Katara's Revenge" too much to let "Zuko's Vengeance" erase everything I'd built. **

** Hopefully you guys liked this little trilogy, but if you didn't don't consider it "canon." Leave reviews as always, and soon you'll see some Naruto fanfiction from me in the future. **


End file.
